Chapter 22
Information *''Viz'': Strange Creatures *''Japanese Name'':あんたが珍獣 *''Romanize Name'': Anta ga Chinjū *''Year Released'': 1998 *''Pages'': 29 *''Volume'': 3 Pg.: 87 Summary Nami fixes Luffy's Straw Hat, much to his delight. Despite a warning from her, he pokes the hat and puts a hole in it, leading to Nami stabbing him on the forehead with her sewing needle. Zoro is woken by the noise and starts asking for food. Nami spots an island in the distance, driven by the notion there may be food he rushes his boat off towards it. Luffy lands to find the island is deserted and has nothing but forest on it. Luffy calls to Zoro, who is asleep so not wanting to wake him Nami and he venture off. soon they find a dog/chicken creature, then a snake/rabbit and a pig/lion. Suddenly a voice booms out a warning to leave before the islands curse effects them, claiming they will have to die. After Nami and Luffy call the guardian's bluff, Luffy is shot by a bullet from a gun. They follow the direction of the shot and find something strange. The strange thing moves and runs away. While running it traps and falls over, revealing a person inside it. Gaimon introduces himself and reveals he has been stuck in a treasure box for 20 years and hasn't spoken to another human being since. Luffy attempts to pull Gaimon out, but it doesn't work and Gaimon claims his body will fll apart if he does because it has now molded to fit the box. Gaimon explains he used to be a pirate and is happy to meet others who are pirates. As Luffy and Gaimon talk the Grand Line is brought up and Gaimon is shown the map they have. Gaimon lacks any knowledge and can't tell where the Grand Line is. Nami interrupts and explains the Grand Line to them. the world is separated into two parts with one continent separating the parts. The Grand Line further divides up the world, splitting it into four parts. the only person to conquer the Grand Line, was Gold Roger. Gaimon states the Grand Line is known as the "pirates graveyard", Gaimon had seen pirates that escaped from that area of sea, they were changed men, they had a lack of will to live. Gaimon goes onto explain the One Piece "myth". In over twenty years, not one person has found the treasure. After hearing the treasure may not even be real, Nami has doubts over their success. Gaimon tells the pair he cannot leave until his mind is at ease over something. Twenty years ago, Gaimon came to the island to find treasure with his crew, only to discover empty boxes. Gaimon, unconvinced there is no treasure wonders off to find some. He finds a hill the crew had looked around, but not on top. He climbs the hill to find treasure chests on top. Struck in awe he fells off and into a treasure chest his crew found earlier and fell unconscious. After he awoke, stuck inside he ran to catch up with his crew - only to find they had sailed away without him. A thought struck him, if the crew are now gone then he has the treasure to himself, but as he finds out as he is stuck he can't climb up the hill again to get the treasure. He returns to the shore to call to his crew, but they never returned. Gaimon explains over the years, a few pirates have come to the island to find the treasure. Gaimon has scared them off with his judgment claims. Nami and Luffy agree to get the treasures for Gaimon as they are rightfully his for guarding them so long. As they approach the hill, Gaimon gets excited that the treasure he has desired for so long is finally within his reach. Luffy finds 5 boxes upon the top of the hill but refuses to throw them down. Nami is furious but Gaimon understands whats wrong. After twenty years of guarding them, his worst fears have come true - the treasure chests are empty! Tearfully Gaimon thanks Luffy and Nami for their kindness despite what he has come to learn of his long sought treasure. It meant that even before they acquired their treasure map, Gaimon's treasure was already taken. Even though Gaimon is upset, Luffy lightens him up by saying that in another twenty years Gaimon might have died not knowing what his treasure really was. He then offers him the chance to find One Piece, but Gaimon declines. As Nami and Luffy leave he explains that he already has another treasure to protect. Most of the people who actually venture onto the island are poachers, trying to kill the strange animals on the island. After guarding the treasure for twenty years, he feels attached to them and despite knowing the treasure isn't real he can now live happy he knows where his true duties lie. Luffy promises to leave and find One Piece some day. Chapter Notes Straw Hat Planning Again, a huge lack of unplanning is mentioned again. Nami scolds both Zoro and Luffy for not taking precautions while sailing. This time for not bringing food and water with them. Luffy's Thoughts Luffy calls every creature he finds by the creature it is secondary part of. The dog/chicken was referred to as a chicken when it was mostly a dog, the snake a rabbit even though it was mostly snake and the pig/lion a lion even though it was mostly pig. Are you a box son? The running gag for Gaimon is for someone to tell him this joke. This joke is a play on the Japanese term "box daughter". The term is used to describe a young woman who has led a rather sheltered life. A western term which means the same would be the idea of a child being kept wrapped up in bubble wrap, tin foil or cling film. Planet Revealed The planet is revealed this chapter, this is the first time the One Piece world has been explained. Gold Roger This is the first time, (outside the introduced in chapter 1) Roger is mentioned. While nothing new is really learned by the reader, this is the first time the Straw Hats hear anything on him. Quick Reference Plot Points Characters Introduced *Gaimon Returning Characters *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy **Nami **Zoro Quotes 22